


Accomplished Young Lady

by tackycat



Category: Emma - Jane Austen, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emma- Jane Austen, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magical Adaptation of Emma, Regency, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackycat/pseuds/tackycat
Summary: The witty, gracious, and elegant Rose Granger Weasley enjoys playing matchmaker in her free-time. However, as an accomplished young lady, she feels it is her duty to help the shy and meek Fawn Longbottom find a proper suitor.A magical adaptation of Jane Austen's Emma
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Male Character(s), Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lily Luna Potter/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rose Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. A Meeting in a Tea Shoppe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, listen, listen, listen: I know I have a whoooole other story to write, but I couldn’t help but think up this fanfic. My favorite Jane Austen book is Emma. I can read it over and over again AND the movies are absolutely amazing. 
> 
> SOOOO…. I thought, why not introduce one of my favorite things, to another one of my favorite things. And here we are. Emma, meet Rose. Rose, meet Emma.
> 
> I will continue to write Fortuna as that one is going to be a very long one, but in contrast, this one will be quite short ;)
> 
> Without further ado, here is Accomplished Young Lady.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Emma, nor do I own the rights to Harry Potter. I just own some of the characters.

On July 14, 2024, Rose Minerva Granger-Weasley felt a great deal of pride as she stood in The Burrow’s garden. The two men waltzed around on the dance floor and Rose couldn't help but smile. This wedding had taken place because of her. 

The marriage of Albus Severus Potter and Conell Barnaby Finnegan was merely 4 hours old, but Rose could already see that they were going to have a long happy life together.. While Conell had been quite reluctant to find love so young, Rose could see through his aloof mannerisms. She felt that him and Albus were written in the stars. All it took was a freezing charm “accidentally” being set off on the door while the two were alone in the sitting room. It was as solid as a rock.

And just like that, they became Mr. Albus and Conell Potter. 

Rose couldn’t feel more proud.

“Poor, poor, Albus.” Rose heard from next to her. She looked up at her father with a frown. He glanced at her with teary eyes. “He has so much to live through, so much to do. He’s grown up too bloody fast. He’s gone, your brother is off venturing the world, and I suppose you’ll run away with some charming young fellow, huh?” He said with a slight scowl. 

Rose linked her arm with her father as she rested her head on his shoulder. “You do know that he isn’t your son.” She gave him a soft pat on the arm as he rested his head on hers.  
With a trembling lip, he spoke. “Might as well be..” His voice cracked and the man was clearly on the verge of sobbing. “I helped Harry raise that boy. Now what’ll happen? I’ll only have your mum and the young Malfoy at my beck and call.” 

Rose rolled her eyes and moved her head away from her father. “I’m still here. I’m not running off with any boy in the near or far future.” Of course he had to bring up Malfoy to sour her mood. It wasn’t that she hated him, no. They had gotten over that many, many years ago. Malfoy and Ron had gotten along well during his auror training. So well, that Malfoy practically lives with them at their home in Surrey. Of course, he still goes home to the Malfoy Manor, but he’s always around to keep Ron company. And when Malfoy’s around, so are his merlin-awful critiques. “And we all sound like lovely company as a matter of fact.” Rose said with a grin. 

She wasn’t going to let anyone ruin today for her.

Rose continued to listen to her father mope for another 40 minutes. Finally, with a kiss on the cheek, she excused herself to grab a drink from the bar. As she waited for her drink, Albus popped right next to her. He gave her a cheeky grin to which she returned one of adoration. “Oh Albus, I’m so happy for you.” She said as she reached her arms around his neck and pulled him into a graceful hug. “How will I live without seeing your face for 2 months?” 

Ron was right about Albus. He was more like a brother to Rose, than a cousin. They were close in age, Rose being just a few months older than him. She constantly reminded him of this fact. Even when they were sorted into different houses, Albus in Slytherin and Rose in Ravenclaw, they still remained joint at the hip. Although she was more than elated that her plans had succeeded, and her dearest and closest confidant had found a friend, she couldn’t help but mope just as her father did. She’d miss him.

“Don’t know and don’t care. I’ll be off on a beach in Santorini, getting a tan.” She pulled away from the hug and furrowed her brows at him. Maybe she wouldn’t miss him that much. “Oi Rosie, I’m only joking. I’ll miss you too. Trust me, I’m counting down the days until I can beat you at Wizards Chess.” 

Rose shook her head. “In your wildest dreams, dear cousin. I’ll always triumph.” The ends of her mouth bagan to curve upwards once more. 

“That you will.” Albus said as Rose grabbed her glass of Daisyroot Drought. The sweet serum made her feel slightly lighter than before. She preferred this drink over firewhiskey, she felt more classy and elegant drinking it. The crowd’s attention turned over to the entrance to the garden as a burnt yellow coupè carriage. Albus looked towards Conell and sighed dreamily. I suppose that’s my ride out of here, then.” He looked to his cousin and could see the tears building in her eyes. “Hey, hey, hey. I’ll be back. Just promise you’ll write to me. I want to hear all about how much of a nuisance Aunt Audrey is.”

Rose chuckled and gave him a tighter hug than before. “Don’t forget to bring me something back from Greece.” She said as she pulled away from Albus. He gave her a nod as he grabbed hold of Conell’s hand. The crowd dispersed and formed a pathway for Albus and his beloved. From the end of the line, Rose watched teary eyed as her favorite person in the world began his life.

*~ꕥ~*

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy apparated onto the green lush of the Malfoy Manor Grounds. His robes covered in sweat from his rather exerting day as an auror. The second he arrived at work, he had to interrogate the latest addition to Azkaban about where he made his performance boosting potions. Once he cracked, they headed to North York where a group of misfits were dangerously brewing up illegal potions. There was a lot of running involved, but eventually, they were detained.

He opened the large doors with force and briefly said hello to his two parents in the sitting room. The paintings around him murmured about his appearance as he passed them and headed into the bathroom for a warm bath. He removed his robes and observed the deep purple bruises from his previous few days at work. Summer always tended to be the busiest time of year for an auror. Although there was crime all year long, Scorpius found that most people committed said crimes when they were most available: Summertime.

As he climbed into the bath, he thought about this dreaded season. It was always too hot, or too rainy in England. The streets were always full with muggle tourists, making it even harder to contain magic inside the wizarding world. 

He reached towards the cabinet right beside the white clawfoot tub and grabbed some anti-bruising salve. Scooping a clump onto his fingers, he gently rubbed it into his pale skin.

Once out of the bath, he headed straight for his room, dressed in a cream knit polo and tucked it into black trousers. After brushing a scuff mark off his brown dragon leather loafers, he marched down the stairs, hearing sounds of approval from the paintings, briefly said goodbye to his parents, still sitting in the sitting room, exited the doors of the manor and disapparated from the grounds.  
When he arrived in front of the brick country home with green shutters, he knew he was in Surrey. Before heading in, he gave a longing glance towards the dome-shaped greenhouse. Rose was inside tending to her flowers. He felt the slightest smile appear on his face. When he walked inside, Rose turned around to make sure she was out of his line of sight before dusting her muted sage dress. This one was her favorite, it had dainty little red flowers spread on it, puffed short sleeves, and reached her mid-calf. It complimented her auburn hair nicely.

She set down her shears and exited the green house. When she stepped inside the cozy home, she could hear Scorpius and her father talking about Albus’s wedding. She entered the same room they were in. “Ahh Rose, I must say you’ve done a fine job with these two. Perhaps you’ll make a career of matchmaking!” Scorpius taunted with a sly grin.

“I am quite content at the Ministry, thank you.” She moved to kiss her fathers head and sat on the sofa across from the two men’s chairs. “Besides, it would get rather monotonous if it became my line of business. I do it for entertainment and pleasure, dear Malfoy.”

Ron could smell the tension in the room growing and growing. “Welp, I’m off to help your mum in the kitchen if you need me…” He said as he mosied off into the next room.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at her use of his surname “Mighty big words there, Rosie. It feels like you're overcompensating for your lack of wit. Perhaps you’ll get the hint and just let people live their own lives instead of taking advice from a child. ” 

She gave him a sardonic smile and picked up a letter she had received earlier that evening. “Well, if you must know, people gravitate towards my advice, being an accomplished young lady.” She put an emphasis on the last word. “In fact, Fawn Longbottom wrote to me saying she would like some training in etiquette in hopes of impressing a suitor.” 

Scorpius furrowed his brows, “Fawn? Doesn’t she like James?”

“James Potter, my cousin?” Scorpius nodded. “Hmm” Rose said nonchalantly. However, that “Hmm” was filled with more than just amusement. What Rose really said with that “Hmm” was “She can do better than that.”

She wasn’t going to say that aloud though.

Rose loved her cousin James, but he could be an awful mess sometimes. If Fawn wanted to be an accomplished young lady with Rose, she would need someone on her equal level of maturity.

Scorpius eyed her carefully before letting out an indignant sigh. “Good luck to Ms. Longbottom.” He muttered before joining Ron in the kitchen.

*~ꕥ~*

Rose waited in Tamir’s Tasteful Tea Shoppe in Diagon Alley during her lunch break. She looked around, The walls were a baby blue with gold tea leaves on them, umbrella flowers hung from the ceiling, and a large glass chandelier hung in the center of the shoppe. There was a combination of calming tea smells, the most prominent being a lemony Earl Grey. That was always the smell on Tuesdays. On Mondays, its green tea, Wednesdays, ginger, Thursdays, mint, and on Fridays, rose. It was closed on the weekend.

Rose was so intoxicated with the environment surrounding her, that she didn’t notice the meek young girl just before her. “Um.” She said with no response from Rose. “Ahem.” She said as she tapped on her shoulder. Rose finally looked up from her white peony tea at the girl. She politely raised an eyebrow. “You’re Rose Granger-Weasley. I’m Fawn Longbottom, I wrote to you not too long ago…” Her voice was airy and soft. “You were the head girl in my 6th year. I really wanted to be head girl, but I was never the Hufflepuff prefect so… but I suppose that doesn’t matter now.” She said with a toothy grin as she held out her hand. 

Rose delicately took it. “Yes, I’m so glad that we’re able to meet. Please sit down, we have a lot to discuss.” The girl nodded and quickly sat down. When she did, she pushed her honey blonde hair behind her ears. Like Rose, she had freckles sprinkled across her face. The name fawn suited the girl quite well, she looked as sweet and as dainty as one. She was much shorter than Rose and curvier as well. Although she knew the answer already, she still asked. “So, please indulge me on this suitor of yours..” 

Fawn’s cheeks flushed pink. “Well you may know him…well you do know him.” She said with a slight giggle. “James Potter? We’ve been talking to each other for quite a while now and well, I must say, he is quite charming.” 

Rose gave her a belittling “Yes, that’s quite lovely.” 

Fawn’s smile drooped. She could clearly see Rose’s indifference. “Do you not think him suitable.” 

“Well I wouldn’t want to impose, Fawn.” She said as she looked at her tea. “However, I know James can be a bit… childish.”

Fawn seemed to shrink a bit at Rose’s words. “Childish…” She pondered this for a moment, then sat up straighter in her seat. “Yes, yes, I think I can see what you’re saying.” 

Rose smiled at the girl. “Fawn, you need someone who is as mature and sensible as you are. I promise to help you find him.”

Fawn seemed to lighten up at this statement. “Well that’s excellent!” She almost shouted too loud. Rose covered her embarrassment up with laughter as the patrons in the tea shoppe turned their attention to Rose and Fawn’s table. “Where do we begin?” 

Rose already had the perfect person in mind. “Well…”


	2. Strength and Grace

“Rose, are you sure I look alright?” 

Rose turned to the girl with wide-set hazel eyes. Her nerves were prominent in her pink tinged cheeks. “It’s just, this isn’t usually what I wear. It’s very… grown up.” She was wearing a mid length soft green dress. The chelsea collar was a silky cream color and the mutton sleeves had pearl buttons on the wrist. 

Rose brushed off some lint on her shoulder and held her steady. “Fawn, you are grown up. You look sophisticated..” she adjusted her fringe, “and lovely…” finally, she straightened out her gold necklace that she’d given the girl last week. Hanging on the delicate chain, was a round golden plate with a dainty jasmine flower etched into it. “You are a charitable young woman. Don’t let anyone forget that.”

Fawn smiled at her idol. She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath in. “I’m sophisticated, lovely, and a charitable you woman.” She said to herself as a mantra.

Rose smiled back at her “He’ll absolutely adore you, I promise.” The girls linked arms and headed inside the burrow. The Weasley/Potter house was celebrating Lughnasadh, a day that marked the beginning of fall harvest. With just a month away from September, everyone was extremely excited for the fall harvest to be ready. Although the Weasleys and Potters weren’t really farmers, they still celebrated the holiday to appreciate the earth’s abundance. Rose was the only one in the family who really gardened, Nana Molly had to stop due to her weak back. 

As they stepped foot into the warm burrow, Rose removed her forest green coat and took Fawn’s wool beige tartan coat. While she was hanging the two coats up, Rose heard a pair of footsteps emerge from the kitchen.

“Oh Fawn! I-I didn’t know you’d be here tonight. You look… really quite lovely. I mean you always do- but… You look lovely.” James managed to stammer out. “And cousin, hello to you as well.” Rose turned her head and greeted her disheveled cousin with a slight nod. She then turned her gaze towards Fawn.

All of her nerves had bubbled up once more and Fawn wanted to smile and cry at the same time. Instead, she took a deep breath and mimicked Rose’s curt nod. “Mr. Potter, it’s nice to see you too.” James’ face lost the tinge of red and turned into a rather confused expression. Fawn continued to keep herself composed as she turned towards Rose. “Can I meet the rest of your family? I’ve heard so much about them.” 

James’ face fell and he cleared his throat and stalked off to the closest hallway. Rose then joined Fawn’s side as soon as they were left alone. “Oh, you were brilliant!”

Fawn’s eyebrows knotted in the middle. “That didn’t feel brilliant… I feel I was rather awful to him.”

Rose shook her head. “This isn’t going to be easy, my dear. It takes a lot of hard work and strength. You were mature and honorable. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Rose said as she lifted her chin and smoothed her hair. 

They left the entrance and walked into the living room of the burrow where most of the family was situated. As the family grew over the years, the burrow seemed to increase in size as well. Although, even though it’s size seemed to expand, it still remained as cramped as ever. Everyone was bustling around, coming in and out of the kitchen. But in the middle of it all sat someone Rose didn’t expect to see.

“Albus!” She said with a wide grin as she approached the couch where he was sitting. Next to him was Lorcan Scamander. He seemed t0 have had his foot on the small table next to Albus, but took it down as Harriet followed behind Rose.

Rose smiled to herself as she hugged her favorite cousin. Her plan was working.

“I thought you and Conell would be in Santorini for another month?” Rose asked, feeling concern towards her cousin. “Nothing horrible happened, right? You and Conell are still married?”

“Yes, we are still married, Rose.” Conell said from behind. She turned around to face him as he handed Albus a glass of firewhiskey and gave Rose a half hug with his now free hand. “We just missed home, that’s all.” He sat down next to Albus and put his long arm around his husband.

“Good.” Rose said with a sigh of relief as letting go of any doubts about her matchmaking abilities. She then remembered the nervous girl at her side. “Albus, Conell,” she then turned Fawn to Lorcan, “Lorcan, this is Fawn Longbottom. My newest companion. You all are acquainted with her father, Professor Longbottom.” 

“It is my greatest pleasure Miss Longbottom.” Lorcan said, reaching his hand out to her. Fawn gave a quick glance towards Rose and took Lorcan’s hand.

Rose relinked her arm with Fawn. “Isn’t this color just lovely on her? I found the dress myself, but when I saw it, I thought it’d best suite sweet Fawn. ”

The boys all nodded, but Lorcan, with rosy cheeks opted to reply verbally. “Yes, indeed. It brings the green out in her eyes. Wonderful choice indeed, Rose.” Fawn gave out a shy laugh as her cheeks began to match the same red tinge as Lorcan’s. “It reminds me of a walk in the green blooming field in the spring.” 

“Aye! Rose, that reminds me.” Conell interrupted as he pulled out his hand-sewn wallet. He pulled out a small photograph of a large estate and handed it to Rose. The breeze moved through the trees and birds could be flying from above the moss covered castle. A gazebo not far from the entrance. Rose marveled at the photo. It seemed like she was looking at heaven itself. “That’s the castle I was telling you about, the one that Franklin is to inherit.”

Franklin Thomas was no stranger to Rose, but at the same time, she had never properly met the man. He was two years above Rose, Albus, and Scorpius when they attended Hogwarts, but she hadn’t had a conversation with him during her school days. She had developed somewhat of an infatuation with the man. Not a romantic infatuation, Rose didn’t have the time or patience for men. He would simply weigh her down. It was more of a curious infatuation. From what Rose had heard, they were similar in class, talent, and intelligence. She had heard so much about him through Conell, whose father was very close friends with Franklin’s father. She merely wanted to meet the boy.

“My goodness, it looks so lovely. Will he be visiting you soon?” Rose asked. She thought it was rather peculiar that he had not attended his close friend’s wedding.

Conell took the photo as Rose passed it back to him and put it back in his wallet. “Perhaps… if the lad ever escapes Gringotts, then yeah.” Conell assured in his heavy irish accent. Oh the excruciating and engaging career of a curse breaker.

Rose noticed Fawns eyes wandering from the speaker, then back to Lorcan. “Well, I’m off to grab us some drinks from the kitchen.” She said to Fawn, then turned her head to Lorcan. “Please do continue the conversation while I’m away.”

“It should not be hard. Beauty itself has graced us tonight.” Lorcan said smoothly. Fawn’s face turned positively red.

In the kitchen, Rose grabbed two carnival glass goblets from Nana Molly’s special shelf. She found the unopened bottle of daisyroot draught behind the empty glass bottles of firewhiskey. 

“Yoohoo, Rosalie!” Much to Rose’s regret, Aunt Audrey arrived bustling into the kitchen. Her black hair looked as stiff as a board. She must’ve put more than a hundred holding charms for it to stay in the tall bird’s nest it was now. 

Rose took a deep breath and exhaled quietly through her nose. “Aunt Audrey, it’s lovely to see you again.” She said tensely as she gave air kisses on her aunt’s cheeks.

Audrey grabbed a hold of Rose’s hands as she spoke with too much excitement. Rose reluctantly stayed still. “Oh Rosalie,” She hated being called that. It made her feel like a small infant. “I have the utmost marvelous news. I heard from Thersès Garmont, who heard from Harriet Nousel, who read in Witch Weekly ....” Rose began to let her thoughts wander. She really had no interest in what her aunt was blabbering about, and she already knew where she was going with this. She would drone on about some eligible bachelor seeking a passionate romance. “Oh, Rosalie, you’d be absolutely perfect for him. He may be slightly older than I am, but he-”

“Auntie, I must tell you that I am not pursuing any gentleman’s attention at the moment.” Rose finally got her words in. “I am simply finding love for those who need it. I find it to be quite charitable.”

“Oh, yes, yes, indeed, so very charitable, Rosalie!” Audrey said, somehow not out of breath. “But speaking of young suitors, Lily wrote to me, what was it, two days ago? No it had to have been on Tuesday…” Rose had to keep herself from letting out an impatient huff. “Well, anyhoo! Lily wrote to me about one of her quidditch matches and said that she saved a gentleman from falling from the stands! It was like something out of a Tanhia Kralok novel.” Audrey said, living vicariously through Lily’s words. The incredible award winning novelist Tanhia Kralok was most known for her lusty and steamy young witch novels. All of the girls annoyed Rose to the core, they were either too oblivious, or too self centered. Rose hoped to never have a romance novel written about her.

Deciding she was tired of hearing about the “perfect” Lily Potter, Rose found her way out. “While I am so fascinated by this young man Auntie, I’m afraid I must take leave. I told my guest I’d bring her a drink.” With a curt smile, Rose exited the kitchen. When she re-entered the living room, she found that Fawn was nowhere to be seen. Rose finally caught them when she looked out the window.

They were staring up at the starry sky. Lorcan turned his head back to Rose and gave her a nod of gratitude. 

It was working. Surely Fawn would be Mrs. Lorcan Scammander within a year.

Rose smiled to herself as he turned his head back to Fawn. She knew the boy quite well. They were very good friends back at Hogwarts, both being in Ravenclaw. She just knew he was chatting her ear off about the night sky. He always excelled in Astronomy.

“I’m surprised to see Rose all by herself.” She heard from next to her. She looked at the pale face with a set of his mother’s hazel eyes. “Has the little doe left it’s mother’s side?”

“Har har, she can handle being on her own.” She squinted at Scorpius. He had stuck to the walls around the room all night, not really conversing with anyone. She knew he wasn’t much of a people person.“Are you so desperate for socialization, that you’ve decided to come ruin my moment of happiness?” She said as she nodded towards the window.

Scorpius stared at her and something in his face turned cold. “You do know that James fancies her, yes?” Rose exhaled and nodded. “So why are you trying to set her up with Scamander?” His voice was filled with accusation.

“Oh Malfoy, you should know that it’s good for a woman to keep her options open.” His eyes were still glaring at her. She gave him the signature Rose eye roll. “If she finds that James is the one, then she may pursue that life. However, I think her and Lorcan are a suitable match. They’re less... messy.” She assured him.

Scorpius shook his head, deciding to drop the subject. He then looked at her hands and saw that she was holding two goblets filled with a warm colored liquid. “Slamming it hard tonight, Rose?” Her gaze followed his and she let out a small chuckle. She then held out the multi-colored glass to him. 

“It was meant for Fawn, but I’d rather not interrupt.” With one sip, Scorpius found his face scrunching up as small as possible. 

“Merlin, how do you drink that shite? It’s way too damn sweet.” He set his goblet on the wooden mantle behind them. “You’d think they were trying to sell it to Hogwarts students with such a childish flavor..” He muttered, still trying to get the sickeningly sweet liquor out of his mouth.

Rose looked at him, clearly offended. “It is not childish! It is a very mature drink.” 

Scorpius chuckled to himself. “Rose, it tastes like you bought a whole bag of sweets from Honeydukes and let it soak in syrup. Besides, what would you know about being ‘mature’?” He said with air quotes. “You still live with your parents at 19.”

“So do you, you wanker!” He looked at her with raised brows as she looked at him incredulously. Her Weasley temper was beginning to surface, so she cleared her throat, trying her best to compose herself. “Don’t begin to discuss maturity with me, when you can’t even comprehend the idea of living alone yourself.” She took a sip of the draught, letting herself feel calm again.

A small smirk played on his lips. “Touche, Rose.” He continued to watch her for a moment longer then forced himself to look at the group of people playing drinking games in the next room. “To be fair, it’s tradition for the Malfoy heir to remain at the manor with his family. It is mine to inherit.” Rose looked at him as his playful demeanor sunk back into a stony expression. 

“Rose!” She felt a hand grasp onto her shoulder, forcing her to turn her gaze away from Scorpius. Fawn, looking delightfully flustered, spoke once more. “Rose, I really think he likes me! He told me all about the planets and how stars… are stars.” She continued. She pulled out a small pocket book from her purse. “I even wrote some of it down... oh Rose, he’s absolutely amazing!” Rose smiled at the girl and turned to give Scorpius a teasing grin, but it appeared that he had left her side. Perhaps even left the burrow all together.

Her smile fell.

“Would you want to?” Fawn asked.

Rose turned back to her, covering up any disappointment. “Pardon?”

Fawn continued to smile at her. “Well he was telling me all about how much of a talented artist you are when it comes to magi-sketches! He invited us to come to his house for a session. Rose… he wants to watch me to model for you!”

Rose completely forgot about everything else. Lorcan was absolutely in love with Fawn, she was sure of it.

Fawn looked at her, almost pleading for her to answer. 

“Of course! I’d love to draw you.”

*~ꕥ~*

“This is absolutely brilliant!” Lorcan said with a wide grin.

They were standing in a grassy field. As September began, the grass changed from its usual bright green blades, to yellow and hay-like.

Fawn stood in the grass, holding a cornucopia filled with apples, grapes, and squashes. All harvested from Nana Molly’s garden. Rose tilted her chin up slightly and gave Fawn an encouraging smile before returning to her easel. Lorcan stood by her, arms crossed. He was completely enamoured with the portrait of Fawn.

As put finishing touches on the sketch, she pulled out her long applewood wand and began to tap the page with it. She started with the clouds overhead, moving slightly along as the time passed. After that, was Fawn’s hair and the grass that was a close match in color. They moved peacefully in the wind’s currents. And for the grand finale, the sweet supple smile that reached her hazel eyes. She was the embodiment of a fall goddess. 

As Rose moved away Lorcan audibly gasped, causing Fawn’s cheeks to turn an even deeper crimson than before. “Rose, you have done it again…” While it was sweet, Rose felt a bit put off by how emotional he was by the drawing. Fawn didn’t mind at all. She was falling deep and hard for the strawberry blonde before her. “Rose, something holding such magnificence, such beauty, MUST be framed something equally appealing!” Oh Lorcan the poet made an appearance. He’d use eloquent words to impress girls he fancied. 

“I suppose so…” Rose said as Fawn made out an adorable squeal of excitement.

“Please allow me Rose! I do it, I swear you won’t be disappointed.” He said with such determination, that Rose didn’t know how to reply. Instead she just nodded. 

Fawn took Rose’s arm as they began to head home. With a turn, Rose apparated them both to Surrey. When they finally got into Rose’s bedroom and began to get ready for bed, a tapping sound came from her window. “I’ll get it!” Fawn said as Rose let her curly auburn hair fall down. She sat down at her vanity and began to apply a rose scented tonic to her warm tawny skin. In the mirror, she saw Fawn’s hand fly to her mouth as she read the letter.

“What is it?” Rose asked with genuine concern.

Fawn’s eyes soon began to well up. “He’s asked me to marry him…”

Rose turned her head away from the mirror and to Fawn so quickly that she almost got whiplash. “What? I must admit it's a bit sooner than I thought, but Lorcan did-”

“Oh no, not Lorcan.” Fawn removed her eyes from the paper and looked at Rose with wide eyes and a grin forming on her lips. She then looked back at the paper. “James.”

“Oh.” Rose said indifferently as she turned back to the mirror and began to brush her hair.

Fawn’s expression fell as she looked back at Rose. She quickly crossed the room to Rose and sat on the trunk closest to the vanity. “What should I do?”

Rose set her brush down and looked at her. “I cannot tell you. It is not in my position.” 

“But you must have an opinion,” Fawn begged. “please tell me, Rose!”

Rose sighed and turned around. “Fawn, you are your own woman. James did not propose to me,” Rose internally gaged at the thought of being engaged to a cousin. “He proposed to you. When you have made a decision, I shall tell you my thoughts then.” She got up from the vanity and lifted the covers up from her bed. She snuggled in and grabbed her wand to shut off her bedside lamp. Fawn’s eyes never left Rose as she contemplated her next move.

Rose felt the bed move slightly as Fawn joined her under the blankets. “Rose? I think I’ve made my decision.” Rose turned to face her. “I will not marry James.”

Rose smiled and grabbed her hand. “I think that is for the best.”

*~ꕥ~*

Rose sat with Scorpius in the parlour as they played a game of Wizard’s Chess. Rose very much focused on the board in front of her, she almost didn’t hear Scorpius speak. “James told me about his proposal..” Rose glanced up at him. “He said that she turned him down in a very well written letter…” his gaze was accusing.

“Yes, I did read it. It was very put together and organized.” Rose said, not putting too much meaning to her words and refocusing on the game.

Scorpius continued to glare. “Perhaps because you wrote it?”

Rose furrowed her brow. “Knight to c4” She said, ignoring Scorpius’ anger. The white knight slid closer to his side. 

“I really don’t know what’s worse..” Scorpius said darkly. “The fact that you're treating this poor girl’s life like a game, or breaking your cousin’s heart. Your cousin, Rose! He’s family!”

Rose had enough. She finally looked up from the board, fury in her eyes. “I am doing Fawn a great favour!” She bit out. “James is not on her level of maturity and smarts!”

Scorpius laughed bitterly and stood from his chair. “No, he isn't! If anything, he is far more above her in that criteria!”

Rose gaped as she tried to match his height. “How can you say that..”

“She couldn’t even make her own decision on whether or not to marry the bloke...” They began to have a yelling contest, trying to overpower the other with their own defense.

“...She is incredibly brilliant, James on the other hand constantly finds ways to sabotage family events and STILL makes horrid fart jokes…”

“... She had to wait for mother Rose’s opinion on the matter-”

“STOP” Hermione yelled as she came into the room. She was practically pulling her hair out. “Will you stop yelling all at once? I have so many documents to review before tomorrow and I can’t get anything done while you two squawk!” With an aggressive turn on the heel, she left the room. 

Rose and Scorpius stared at the archway for a moment, the Rose heard rustling. She turned her head to find Scorpius grabbing his coat. “Where are you going?” She questioned, letting frustration appear in her voice.

“Far away from you.” He didn’t even look at her as he stormed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I’m feeling incredibly inspired to write this story, so expect some chapters coming out sooner rather than later! 
> 
> I’m hoping to add more into the story that isn’t in Emma. As much as I love the book, I don’t want to completely copy it haha! So there will be some cute lil moments in here, some angry lil moments, and maybe some sad lil moments added. We’ll have to wait and see!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed! While I am so incredibly excited to get this story out, it definitely can be taxing, but you all make it worth it <33
> 
> Lemme know what you think about this chapter!


	3. receiving unwanted gazes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose held the invitation in her hand as she sat across from her mother and father. Next to her, sat her brother. He had come home for this special occasion. Hogwarts had sent out invitations to a Christmas Ball to their alumni. Horace Slughorn , the new headmaster, wanted to form a stronger bond with Hogwarts former students. So, as the current students left for winter holiday, the alumni arrived. The ones who stayed behind catered the event. 
> 
> Rose had no idea how the barmy man even received this new title. He had to be nearing his 120’s by now.

Rose hadn’t spoken to Scorpius in weeks. They both weren’t willing to apologize to each other.

So, when Rose would come inside after tending to her garden to find her father and Scorpius cheering the Chudley Cannons on in the sitting room, she greeted her father and continued on with her day. Not a single word to Scorpius. And when Scorpius would come to the burrow and find Rose practicing on the old muggle piano, he’d ignore the dissonant chords spurting out from the beat up instrument.

Rose didn’t care, she could do this for months if she had to. She knew that she was right, and he was wrong. 

The days got colder as they all approached mid November. The flowers in Rose’s greenhouse that bloomed brightly in the summer, had begun to wilt and lose color. Rose sat on the green velvet sofa in her home with Fawn, knitting without magic. Her father resided in his maroon leather chair with his feet propped up on a mustard yellow ottoman and a colorful crochet blanket on his lap. Hermione sat across from him hunched over the coffee table, maniacally writing on some documents. 

Rose began to purl the next stitches on the scarf she was making when she heard her father groan. “Mione…” no response “Mioneeeeeee…” Ron whined even more. “Mioneeee please?” 

She sighed and put her quill down. “Yes, dear?” She said with a raised brow. Although she was trying to make it seem forced, Rose could see her mother smiling in amusement.

“Mione, I could really use a slice of that delicious treacle tart you made the other day. Would you mind gettin’ it for me? My leg is stiff again.” Ron pleaded with every ounce of love in him. Ron always found ways to avoid getting up from his comfy leather seat. Whether it be a blinding headache, or a cramp similar to those lady ones, Ron pulled the excuse. 

It never really worked.

Hermione tilted her head and gave him a small laugh. She would always have a soft spot for her husband. She got up and moved next to the chair. “How about we go for a walk instead? Get your leg moving a bit, yeah?” She questioned.

Ron looked at the two girls knitting. Fawn and Rose immediately refocused onto their projects. He looked back at his wife.

“Just us?” He asked trying to figure out if she was making time for him.

She gave him a small smile and took his hand. “Just us.”

Ron grinned broadly and leapt out of the chair. He playfully dragged Hermione along with him to the front door. Rose felt like her mother was always working to the point where she barely spoke to her most days, so this was big for her father. The responses she received from her mother tended to be vacant thoughts or busy grunts. 

Being minister of magic couldn’t be easy, Rose thought.

Rose and Fawn giggled at her father’s excitement. Rose however, stopped when she heard Ron say.

“Scorpius! The son I always wanted.” Followed by an audible slap from her mother.

Poor Hugo. 

Rose tried her best to keep her attention on Fawn and the scarf she was working on. Rose thanked Merlin that she noticed Fawn’s lopsided row. “It’s a bit crooked, let me fix that.” Rose took the rosewood needles from Fawn’s small fingers and began to undo the row she was working on. When she came halfway down the row below, she found Fawn’s error. She combined two loops into one stitch. Rose corrected the mistake and knit back to where Fawn had left off. 

Fawn looked amazed. “Wow Rose… How did you do that?” She held up the scarf and examined it thoroughly. “You’re so smart, is there anything you can’t do?” Rose smiled, but it faltered when she heard a scoff behind her.

The girls turned their heads to look at the archway to the sitting room. Scorpius strolled in and sat in his usual chair. With the Malfoy scowl planted on his face, he began to read The Daily Prophet.

A sly grin grew on Rose’s lips. She leaned towards Fawn’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t compliment me in front of dear Scorpius.” She mock whispered. “It hurts his fragile ego. Jealousy gets the best of him.”

Scorpius lowered his paper with a huff. His hazel eyes locked onto Rose’s brown. “It truly is a wonder how you were sorted into Ravenclaw. Sure, you're good at memorizing, but is there actually anything happening in that nargle sized brain of yours?” 

Rose furrowed her brows and tried not to gape. Meanwhile, Fawn tried her best to stifle a giggle.

Instead of childishly retorting, Rose hummed under her breath and continued to knit while Scorpius waited for her outburst. When he realized it wouldn’t happen, he resumed reading his paper. Fawn nervously looked between the two.

The three of them continued to stay in awkward silence for the next hour and a half until there was a knock at the door. They all stood, desperate to leave the room. Fawn sheepishly smiled and sat down as Scorpius and Rose had an intense staring contest. The knock on the door persisted and Rose decided to just get the door. 

Lorcan Scammander was standing on the doorstep, smiling brightly. “Rosie, I hope I’ve made you and…” He looked to the living room and saw Fawn’s flushed cherub cheeks. He gave her a slight nod. “Proud. I hope I’ve made you both proud.” He said breathlessly to Rose. He busted into the house and made a beeline for the sitting room. He lifted a rectangle shaped box from under his arm and set it on the fireplace mantle. 

Rose and Fawn stood before him. Scorpius gently set his paper down in his lap and reluctantly gave the man his undivided attention. The air shifted from uncomfortable to confusion as they looked at the tall elated Lorcan. “Rose…” He looked at Fawn again and gave her a blush filled grin. “I present to my present company…” He opened the large box. “A masterpiece!”

Rose was speechless as she stared at the frame containing her sketch of Fawn. 

The frame itself was larger than the tiny drawing and it was a putrid yellow vomit color. She heard Fawn gasp beside her, so Rose tried her best to muster a smile. She looked over to Scorpius and could see that he was obviously trying to stifle a laugh. He stood up and walked next to Rose, a hand covering his mouth. “Well… perspective is a bit of Rose.” He said in a strained voice. She gave him a glare that could kill. He cleared his throat to rid of the rising laughter. “It’s a fine portrait.”

Lorcan enthusiastically shook his head as his smile faltered slightly. “Oh no, no, no… It is more than fine. Merlin themself has blessed you with a gift, Rose. She has captured beauty itself.”

Rose gave him a thankful nod. “Lorcan, the frame… it’s-”

“OH! You haven’t seen the best part!” He interrupted. He withdrew his wand in a comically whimsical manner. He was far too serious about this. He tapped his wand at the top of the frame, where a silver decal was placed. Suddenly, doors appeared and several cherubs flew out encircling the top of the frame. They were giggling, singing, and one of them even had a small lute.

Rose now found herself along with Scorpius, trying to hide their upcoming chortling.

Fawn however, clapped and maintained the bright smile. “Lorcan, this is amazing! Where did you ever find such a frame?” She gushed.

“I had to travel all the way to Hungary for it. In fact I didn’t just purchase it, but became an apprentice of one of the oldest framemakers alive! We had to collect rare ingredients deep in Szalajka Valley. Hence, the long delay for my gift.”

Scorpius and Rose’s laughter disappeared. “Hungary… an apprenticeship in Hungary.” Lorcan smiled at her and nodded. “Wow, Lorcan… You traveled quite far for this.” 

Rose couldn’t help but let the excitement fill her voice. 

Lorcan waved a dismissive hand. “It was all worth it, just for this reaction. It was worth it.” He said dreamily.

Rose exchanged a delighted glance with Fawn.

The lad was deeply in love.

*~ꕥ~*

Rose held the invitation in her hand as she sat across from her mother and father. Next to her, sat her brother. He had come home for this special occasion. Hogwarts had sent out invitations to a Christmas Ball to their alumni. Horace Slughorn , the new headmaster, wanted to form a stronger bond with Hogwarts former students. So, as the current students left for winter holiday, the alumni arrived. The ones who stayed behind catered the event. 

Rose had no idea how the barmy man even received this new title. He had to be nearing his 120’s by now.

As Rose examined the snowy landscape, she was reminded of the day before. 

_“Oh, Rose… I always get the frostbit flu during winter.” She said with a red stuffed nose. “If Lorcan tells you anything about the stars while your at the ball,” She reached into her bedside table to grab a small notebook. And handed it to Rose. It was filled with messy scribbles about astronomy. “Please write it down for me.” ___

__Rose sighed. She was going to feel rather lonely without her newest companion. They had grown rather close over the past five months._ _

__It was just one night, Rose would survive._ _

__When they finally arrived, the first people Rose saw were Albus and Scorpius sharing a laugh. When they looked over, Scorpius’ gaze lingered on Rose for a small moment. She thought she could see the tiniest hint of a smile, but he cleared his throat, gave a small nod to Ron and walked inside, his robes billowing behind him._ _

__Rose felt her cheeks slightly heat up in the harsh winter breeze._ _

__Albus noticed the interaction and approached Rose with a kind arm. “Shall we, cousin.”_ _

__She gave him a grateful smile. “We shall.” She took his arm and headed into the great hall. Rose felt a rush of nostalgia hit her. It was almost overwhelming. She remembered the silly pranks her family pulled during exam season, gossiping with Enola Becking about the immature boys in her year, and her favorite memory, studying for her N.E.W.Ts._ _

__Rose smiled. Then thoughts arose of working alongside Scorpius in potions, having debates with him, sitting by the black lake in the spring. Her father hated Scorpius then. They still had a few years before they bonded over their mutual love for the Chudley Cannons. She felt a slight pang in her chest and wished those memories away. She pulled her focus back to her cousin, who was leading her to his husband and Lorcan._ _

__“Conell and Lorcan, it’s lovely to see you.” Rose said as she approached them both and gave Conell a small kiss on the cheek. Lorcan waited to receive the same greeting, but was disappointed when Rose gave him a simple nod._ _

__Rose opened her mouth to speak again, but Conell cut her off. “Rose I know what you’re about to ask and the answer is no, he’s not here. He had business to attend to. Apparently they found a new sealed vault in New Guinea and he was rushed there right away.”_ _

__Rose let out a disheartened huff. “It’s a bit odd, is it not?” She questioned, feeling rather impatient with this Franklin Thomas bloke. “He didn’t come to your wedding… Aren’t your parents as close as brothers?”_ _

__“Lily didn’t come to my wedding.” Albus muttered_ _

__Rose rolled her eyes at the mention of her younger cousin. “Yes, well she was on tour.” Rose said bitterly._ _

__“And Franklin was in Brazil…” Conell said, dismissing Rose’s earlier point._ _

__While they were discussing Franklin’s whereabouts, Lorcan stood in between them, trying to bud into the conversation. When he finally found the opportunity, he took it. “Rosie, are you cold?” Lorcan said rather loudly, startling the three that were discussing a completely different subject._ _

__Rose looked at him with an annoyed smile. “No, I’m quite alright.” She directed her gaze back to Conell. “All I’m saying, is that its peculiar that Franklin-”_ _

__“Are you sure?” Lorcan interrupted. “I could cast a warming charm for you.”_ _

__Rose stopped herself from rolling her eyes. “If I find that I am cold, I can cast the charm myself. Thank you, for the offer though.” She said in fake kindness._ _

__“Of course, is there anything else I can help you with?”_ _

__Rose eyed him. What was he up to? Whatever it was, he was getting on her nerve. “You know what, yes there is.” Lorcan began to glow, anticipating Rose’s request. “I could really use a glass of Daisyroot Draught. Could you find some for me?”_ _

__“Of course! I shall return within moments.” He said, his tone filled with determination and turned on his heel, pushing through the crowds of people._ _

__As Rose’s eyes traveled back to her cousin and his husband, she found Scorpius’ gaze on her once more. When he noticed she was staring, he blushed and shifted his focus back to his elegant parents. Rose was brought back when Albus spoke._ _

__“You do know that they aren’t providing alcohol tonight?” Rose looked at him and gave a sheepish shrug._ _

__The room felt too hot, too crowded. “Excuse me, I’m going to wonder and reminisce!” She hoped that the boys didn’t notice the slight waiver in her voice._ _

__This whole argument was really getting to Rose. She never wanted to admit it aloud, but she missed bickering with Scorpius. She put her warm cloak on over her ivory dress. She let the slight ruff collar protrude from the crimson cloak._ _

__She forgot how beautiful Hogwarts was in the winter. The torches emitted a bright light, melting the icicles that hung from the roof._ _

__She pondered about what her younger self would think of Rose now. She wasn’t high up in the ministry, but she had a pretty good job in the department of International Magical Cooperation. She still lived with her parents, but had a strong bond with her family. She wasn’t married or in a relationship, but she valued her independence._ _

__Rose liked to think her younger self would be proud._ _

__But would she?_ _

__She found herself on the wooden bridge. She could see smoke coming from Hagrid’s chimney. She hoped that he was warm and happy. She missed the big oaf. She missed this school. She missed being a child._ _

__Had she grown up too fast?_ _

__Rose suddenly felt uncomfortable with these emotions and wiped her damp eyes._ _

__She stared at the lake for a little longer._ _

__When she began to head back inside, she saw everyone being ushered out of the castle._ _

__“JAMES POTTER! I WILL SMACK YOUR HEAD INTO OBLIVION!” She could hear her aunt yelling from across the hall. “ARE YOU FIVE OR TWENTY ONE? PUKING PASTILLES IN THE PUDDING, REALLY?”_ _

__That's when Rose heard the vomit being extruded from her peers. The color reminded her of a certain frame hanging in Fawn’s room._ _

__Maybe it wasn’t so bad that she grew up too fast._ _

__She was one of the last people to the carriages. When she approached them, she saw Scorpius climbing into one with her father and mother inside. It appeared that her father had consumed the poisoned pudding. He gave her a painful eye. “Scorpius, hurry up and close the door!” Her father moaned. He averted his gaze and slammed the carriage door shut._ _

__Rose sighed and rubbed her arms from under her cloak. “In need of a warming charm?”_ _

__She turned her head to find Lorcan with a suggestive smile._ _

__She suddenly worried if she consumed the pudding herself. She marched towards the last carriage before the bile arose._ _

__Rose tried her best to not look at Lorcan. He was being weird. Whenever she did look at him, there was something in his eyes, something Rose really hoped was just in her imagination._ _

__She heard Lorcan stand in the moving carriage. To make matters worse, he fell, face rushing right into Rose’s chest. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders before he could get any further. “Lorcan!” She reprimanded._ _

__“Oh Rosie, I’m so sorry!” His cheeks were a dark red as he moved into the seat next to Rose._ _

__She kept her eyes glued to the window._ _

__Lorcan cleared his throat, but Rose didn’t budge. He then tapped her shoulder. She sighed in annoyance and reluctantly looked in his direction. “Is there something you need?”_ _

__Lorcan grabbed her hand and Rose wanted to scream. “Rosie, I…” His eyes were longing. “You are truly the most wondrous being this planet has to offer. Your talents are extraordinary, and your wit prevails us all. If there was ever a finer match.”_ _

__Rose finally found a reason to smile. “I could not agree more! It’s a perfect match is it not?” Lorcan was finally admitting his feelings towards Fawn._ _

__Lorcan never looked happier. “Oh I’m so glad you agree! I knew that I wasn’t making up what was between us!”_ _

__Rose’s smile faltered. Us? “Lorcan… I believe you have mistaken me for another. I am not Fawn.”_ _

__“Fawn? Who’s Fawn?” He laughed. “Rosiee, I am only speaking of you, to you! I have loved you so deeply. Since our 5th year!”_ _

__Oh. OH…._ _

__Rose furiously shook her head as her pulse quickened. “The wine is speaking for you. You do not love me, you love Fawn. My friend, the subject of my portrait!”_ _

__His hands loosed its grip on Rose’s. “Is that her name? I couldn’t remember it for the life of me.” Lorcan refocused. “Rosie, I am as sober as a billywig. But you Rosie, If you died, my life would have no meaning, no light. I would have nothing to live for. I am prepared to die if I am to live a life without you. I do not care if Fawn lives or dies. Frankly, I barely know the girl. She is hardly in my circle. But us-”_ _

__“YOU FRAMED HER PORTRAIT!” Rose said as she snatched her hands away from his. “YOU SAID SHE WAS BEAUTY ITSELF”_ _

__“I framed the portrait that _you _made. It was beauty itself. The portrait was beauty itself.”___ _

____Rose felt sick. She moaned in agony as she put a hand to her forehead._ _ _ _

____“I love you Rose.” he disgustingly whispered. His breath heavy on her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. She shoved him back just in time._ _ _ _

____“Lorcan no!” She heaved, feeling lightheaded and out of breath. “I do not love you, nor will I ever.”_ _ _ _

____Heartbreak was written all over his face. He looked away from Rose, his fist clenched. After a few deafening moments, he aggressively tried to open the door._ _ _ _

____“Lorcan, please.” Rose tiredly urged._ _ _ _

____“OPEN DAMNIT!” He said as his hand pulled on the handle, but the door wouldn’t budge open. He then pulled out his wand and blasted it off._ _ _ _

____Rose saw the winter snow outside. “LORCAN!” She said as he jumped out of the moving carriage.  
She looked behind her through the small window to see him tumble on the ground, slowly get up, and run away, his loud sobs broke the winter air._ _ _ _

____The temperature in the carriage decreased and Rose tightened her cloak._ _ _ _

____She could use that warming charm right about now._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this one to come out, but I was feeling rather excited and inspired when I saw two of my favorite fanfictions return from their hiatus, (Witch Slap and Bouquet of Scandals. If you haven’t read them yet, I HIGHLY suggest you do!)
> 
> Anyway, this one was really fun. As much as I hate him, Lorcan has been my favorite character to write! Thank you for the reviews and kudos! It truly motivates me to know that at least someone is reading my work! I seriously get giddy every time I see any new comments!
> 
> I hope everyone is well and happy as we approach the one year anniversary of lockdown, yay :/
> 
> I’ll try and get the next chapter out soon, lovelys, xoxo


End file.
